Lost In Translation
by Lizard Pie
Summary: When Faust is away, Eliza is... stuck without any Japanese. Yoh finds this out and decides to make do.


AN: I apologize for how long I've been gone from you guys. Am back for as long as I can be!

Translations from odge.info:

Hallo: Hello

Dich sticht wohl der hafer: Are you Alright?

Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht.: Sorry, I don't understand

Decke: Blanket (I believe this to be the correct one. They have many words for blanket)

Er ist kalt: He is cold (Again, I believe this to be right)

Nein: No

Warte nur: Just wait

Danke: Thank you

88888888

Anna frowned deeply as she looked at the thermostat. The suite was SUPPOSED to be in the high sixties. It was probably in the forties. It figured that the Patch would be associated with something broken and cheap.

With the slightest frown, she walked over and nudged Yoh hard between the shoulder blades. When his response didn't come, she did it again.

"Hm?" Yoh asked slowly, lifting his head to look over his shoulder.

"I'm cold."

"Oh, okay," he said with a yawn, laying his head down to go to sleep again.

Anna frowned a little deeper before forcefully rolling him over. When his eyes creaked open, she stared into them. "I said 'I'm cold'. Do something about it."

"Alright," Yoh sighed, reluctantly leaving the warm cocoon of his blankets to check the closet.

He frowned just slightly as he found that the spare blanket had already been claimed. Probably Ryu, who'd been sick all day. The last thing he wanted was to take something he really needed –even if Anna did want it.

So, that left Faust. He probably had an extra blanket or two to cover his missing legs, anyway.

As silently as he could, Yoh slid the door open.

Faust, it appeared, was actually sleeping. Eliza, though, was not.

The skeleton looked at him for a moment before gently placing her fingertips on Faust's shoulder. From the touch her skin began to spread, her hair to grow, her clothes to appear until the complete image was created.

Finished, she smiled and walked over to him. "Hallo," she said softly, "Dich sticht wohl der hafer?" She moved his hair to feel his forehead.

Yoh blinked before sighing –he'd forgotten she could really only speak German. This was going to be more difficult then he'd thought.

"No, I'm fine," he told her, moving her hand away. He thought for a minute before continuing. "Um… Anna," he drew a copy of the necklace with his fingers.

Eliza thought for a minute before pretending to tie a bandana around her head, "Anna?"

"Yeah! Uh… she's cold." He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

Eliza looked away for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"So… she needs a…" he thought for a moment, "A blanket." He moved as if pulling a blanket around himself.

She paused –eyebrow quirked heavily as she tried to sort out what he had said. Ultimately, she smiled apologetically and shook her head. "Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht."

Yoh sighed –that meant she didn't understand… probably. Biting his lip, he pointed to Faust's sleeping form. "A blanket." He pretended to pull a blanket over himself to go to sleep.

Eliza bit her tongue in thought before edging over and picking up a bit of the covers with her foot.

Yoh nodded with a smile, "Yeah!"

Eliza smiled back. "Decke," she said, motioning to it with her head.

"Decke," Yoh repeated.

Quickly, she put two and two together, frowning again. "Er ist kalt…" she said, pointing to Faust and then shivering.

"Oh… that's alright…" Yoh said, smiling lightly and jutting his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll just go…"

"Nein," Eliza said irritably, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Warte nur." She smiled slyly and held up a finger for patience. Walking over to the closet, she picked out Faust's largest jacket.

"Um…" Her eyes moved around the room as she thought for a moment, "Blan… ket?"

A smile slowly spread across Yoh's face, "Yeah! That'd work!" He stopped when his voice became too loud, looking over at Faust.

Both sighed in relief as they watched him continue to sleep.

"What's the word…?" Yoh whispered, "…Danke?"

Eliza smiled and nodded. "You are… velcome."

The two bowed slightly to each other before Yoh slipped out of the room. He could feel her watching him from the doorway until he closed himself into the section he and Anna shared.

Unceremoniously draping the coat over her, Yoh slipped back under his covers.

Anna looked over it emotionlessly. "I was expecting an actual blanket."

"It works though, right?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"I suppose." She closed her eyes and pulled the jacket closer. "Thanks."

"You're velcome," he told her with just the smallest smile before falling back to sleep.


End file.
